Under My Skin
by ANGELHINATA19
Summary: Ichigo is entering a world his mother tried so hard and hopped he would never become a part of. If he did his 'father' would come and kill him. His best friend with become his enemy while Rukia struggles to straighten out her feelings between the two. The moon will call and bleed red. Hunters will become the hunted. Love could be death. Read to find out what's under Ichigo's skin.
1. His Majesty

Chapter 1

"Mr. Kurosaki, good work in surgery. If it wasn't for you I think that fellow would've been a goner."

Ichigo ran his hand through his spiky orange hair and sighed. The surgery was easy enough, but I was in there for eight hours straight. "Anything else I can do to help tonight?"

_Anything to keep me from going back home to that fucker of a dad Ishhin._

"Nope, you saved every life that needed to be save. Why don't you go home you haven't slept since yesterday. Inoue-chan and I can check on your clients for you. Speaking of checks, yours is at the front desk."

"As much as you work here you might as well be. There is a door down the hall that could have your name on it and you can make Chief of Doctors easy in a few years."

"So you want me to have your job?" I smiled.

" I'm jokeing, though, I

never really wanted this after my father retired. I'm too young to shoulder all this responsibility. Besides, I want to help Orihime start her bakery." Ishida smiled like he always did when thinking about Inoue-chan. Those two got married as soon as we graduated from highschool. I didn't expect to be the best man either since our first encounter together was really awkward.

"I gotta go Isshida. Got a clinic to run. Tell the wife I look forward to my basket of fresh bread."

The sun broke through the horizon as I walked threw the door to the clinic and I yawned. Man did I need a nap, but that was the last thing I need. Coffee-coffee is what I need coffee...and food. Man was I hungry. Pancakes-pancakes and orange juice and beacon. Another yawn welcomed me as I prep the food for two and I added some aspirin for my drunk of a dad.

"Old man, breakfast!"

On that note he stumbled down stairs obviously hangover like every night. Hand press to his head like that was the way to get rid of his hangover. He took the glass I offered him and collapsed in his seat without a word to me just like every morning. It was always like this for years. When my mother died, he took care of me, but then I turned fifteen and the affection just stopped. Isshin began drinking and smoking like crazy. I took care of myself and that bastered. Now here we are; I'm almost twenty-eight , night residency at the hospital, clinic by myself for the most part when duty calls, and nights when I'm not at the hospital I'm awake waiting for my dad to come home from the bar.

"I need money," was all he said after I set his plate down.

"It's the first of the month Isshin, I need to pay all the bills and supplies for the clinic. You'll have to wait and see if I have anything left."

"I need to pay the bar tab tonight. I can't go back till I do."

"A-Are you fucking kidding me!? You started up a bar tab? I give you money when you ask to go drink so you wouldn't have to do that. More than enough to pay for yourself." I groaned and felt the headache of a lifetime pound into my head. "How much do you owe?"

"Twenty-five hundread," he mumbled, but I heard him loud and clear.

The glass in my hand cracked from the strain, a sign that it was time for my yearly vacation. "Ok, I don't even want to know how or why Urahara didn't cut you off sooner. I'll take care of it tonight on my way to the hospital. I'm closing the clinic Friday until I get back."

"You can't. It's dangerous," he crocked out.

"Yes, yes it is dangerous for me to stay here in the same room with you. You know where to find me."

Breakfast with my dad was nauseating. He smelled like throw-up, stale alcohol, and cigarettes all rolled into one. Not the company I want to keep. _Why do I even give him what he wants? Oh yeah, that's right. Isshin is the master at playing with my emotion. If you want piece, give him what he wants. _I finished breakfast, I studied twenty more chapters out of my medical books, paid bills, and did inventory. I pushed back from the clinic's computer and yawned. Three in the afternoon and I was about to drop like one of my patients. Sleep wasn't an option for me, but it was a must if I didn't want to risk killing them in the OR. I clinch the bridge of my nose and shut my eye. Only for a few minutes.

Rukia was the bane to my existence. Something I could not have, but something I wanted and craved every waking moment. She belonged to another and it just so happens to be my best friend. Even in my dreams the universe made it clear she was untouchable. In them Rukia had unconditional love for me. She gave me everything I didn't grow up with. Love, compassion...she was the one for me. I wasn't the one for her though. This time my big hand was curled gently around hers while we were walking from the store. Rukia smiled up at me and my heart punched me painfully in my chest when she gave me that smile. Her radiance- that smile made me want to sob with happiness. It was only a dream. I knew that, but in here Rukia was mine. The love of my life. She washed away all the darkness I felt inside myself and I just wanted to stay here forever. Sleeping was my prison and my freedom. Without warning Rukia's tiny hand let go of mine and I watched in agony while she ran into Renji's arms. Reality knocked my feet from under me and I got a face full of reality. Wicked cackling shocked the walls of my dream turned nightmare. Every time I dream Rukia runs away from me into Renji's arm and the same laughter morphed my dream into a freezing dark nightmare.

* * *

**RUKIA'S POV**

Rukia hummed to the anesthetic animal as it slept. The poor thing had had a collapsed lung and a fractured skull until she fixed her right up. The surgery wasn't easy. She was pretty old, but it's my job to save them no matter what; no matter how far gone.

"Rukia! Baby! I finished feeding the animals. I don't know why you are torturing me with this job. You and I both know none of them like me."

"Well Renji if you would stop putting tatoo on you like a freaking demon they would never bite you."

"I like my tattoos. They all mean something."

"I'm sure they do baby, but they freak out the animals and I needed the help closing up shop if we want to make it to Ichigo's clinic in time. Who's running Bamboo's Tattoos?"

"No one. The only thing I can trust those bastereds in doing is making fucking wicked tattoos for our clients."

Rukia walked up to her boyfriend and stood on the tip of her toes seeking a kiss, "Someone is paranoid. "

"I got to be, my shop is in a bad part of town, but with a hell of a lot of clientell. It's all about the business, now can we go? I look forward to this trip every year."

"First, give your Bunny a kiss."

* * *

**ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

Camping. Every year I go when staying with my dad felt like I had a fucking noose around my neck. Renji and Rukia were what I needed too. Call me mental, but they were my two favorite people in the world though watching them be lovely dove when they thought I wasn't drove me into a jealous rage. Even so I always had a great time with them. Renji and I always went hunting and Rukia would cook the kill. Kind of strange since she devotes her life to saving animals. Young adults fresh out of high school wouldn't' normally do something pp like this, but the clubbing came later. I needed relaxation not loud music.

"Ichigo!"

I lifted my head from packing and winced from Renji's loud voice, but I smiled actually happy to see a face that was happy and not unconscious. Not far behind Renji was Rukia. She was small, had a smile that could calm the savage in any beast, and was just likeable though she had a temper when called out of her name. "You are in my house without knocking again because?"

"Kurosaki when you give someone a key permission is not needed."

"I gave that to Ruki," I said with annoyance.

"She's not your best friend!"

"She acually works here from time to time. Which is why she needs a key!"

"_She _is right here and Renji stop stealing my keys. We just got here and you two are already in each others face over something stupid. Geez Ichigo, sleep much?" Rukia spoke.

"Yeah, what's with the bags under your eyes. I haven't seen you this restless since entrance exams for college."

I had to let loose another yawn before I could answer them both. I'm just bitting off more than I can chew. With no help from Isshian, I keep forgetting that I'm human and not a machine. "

"Well, now we know not to let you drive. You just about done here?" Renji asked me.

"Yeah, just need to get a coat. The mountains get chilly at night. I'll be right back. Bring my stuff to the truck for me?"

"Sure thing. Baby, don't touch a thing, your man's got this."

Rukia laughed and my heart skipped a few beats, "What a gentleman," was all she said.

Passing by Rukia was a challenge; it always was. In high school we were very into each other, but her damn brother was a control freak and I'm sure he hatted my guts. I had...issues. So I broke it off before one of us got hurt. My dad seemed to make it his personal mission for me not to date. I know Renji is her best choice to live happly; yet over these years I have yet to convice myself that I'm glade she's with Renji_. _When I came home only abuse waited for me. Not the physical kind, that didn't cut deep enough for him though Isshin wasn't completely against it.

I decended into the basement, the darker lighting matching my mood perfectly. Isshin made sure I knew how much he blamed me for the death of my mother as she gave birth to me. But that wasn't what killed her, according to Isshin my mother did something that branded her has a tratior so she could have me. Eventually, they found her and killed her viciously. At least someone loved me unconditionally. Whenever Isshin got really waisted, he'd shout throughout the house that he should have killed me when he had the chance. Then maybe his wife would still be alive. _Fucking asswhole. Why do I even still live with him? Kami, I really have to stop putting myself in thease moods. _

"Kurosaki, if you don't hurry your ass up, Rukia and I are going to leave you here high and dry!"Renji shouted from the stair.

"Still looking!" I shouted back.

Yawning, I walked around looking for the box labeled jackets. I didn't see the point in keeping them in my room. In winter all I tended to wear thick thermals and the occasional light jacket when it snowed or rained. The thick ones where down here collecting dust and getting old. Another yawn, it caused me to inhale deeply and I nearly gaged at the stench. My head turned to the right near the furnace that heated the house. It wasn't on, but something smelled off and foul like burned rotting meat. Whatever it was made me want to lurch,my skin crawl, and itch feriously. Inside my chest my heart pounded against my ribcage like a convicted felon. Whatever it was didn't belong down here. Impulsively I walked over to what ever had me on edge. _It's nothing Ichigo, you're just sleep deprived. Hallucination are a symptom. So why does it feel like I'm in danger. _When I stepped over a box I saw what apparently was driving me. I might as well be insane. On the floor was a black fur coat!_ What the hell is wrong with me. _I rubbed me eyes and sighed. _Guess I better sleep if I want to keep my sanity. _I picked up the jacket. The fur was thick and clean and that was odd. It didn't belong to me, too big to be something a female could wear so that ruled out mom, and I didn't buy it for Isshin. He'd probably just throw up on it or try and sale it.

. I moved my hands over the hood. I almost dropped the thing in shock, this wasn't a fur jacket, it was wolf skin. My fingers ran over the ears, and the empty eyes sockets. _This can't be real skin it's shaped like a jacket. There are buttons, pockets, and even sleeves. Where's the tag?_

Out of nowhere a hand landed on my shoulder causing me to jump. "What the fuck has your attention Ichigo? You got a jacket, a really wicked looking one if I might add; we're waisting daylight," Renji spoke.

I let my self me dragged away by my best friend with a jacket I suddenly felt very attached to_. _My grip was tight and for whatever reason I think it had a tight hold on me.

* * *

**YHWACH'S P.O.V**

Yhwach sat in his office glaring at everything and nothing at the same time. Tomorrow was the first full moon in months and again he was reminded that he would not be able to Shift. Again reminded of the embarrassment of being stripped of his pelt and by whom. King of Ookamis and I haven't properly led my children in nearly twenty-one years! Too long I've been denied my birthright! Damn Masaki fucking Kurosaki!

A knock came from the door, "Enter."

"Your Majesty," kneeled Ishida Uryu, "Kurosaki Ichigo has decided to to go on his yearly trip. He still shows no signs of an Ookami nor has he mentioned anything about a wolf's pelt."

My hands slammed down through my desk in anger crushing it into pieces of wood. I saw red. I wanted to rip some damn human's throat open and gorge in their blood and flesh. Every year it was getting harder and harder to believe that my wolf was still alive. I stood up from my smashed desk and inhaled and smiled. I had to give Ishida credit. He didn't smell of fear and held still in his bow. Absolute loyalty, that was all I asked of my children. "You know what to do. Report back in as soon as you get back."

"Yes Your Majesty." Ishida stood from his kneel and walked out without another word.

I sat back in my chair and watched the servants place a new desk in front of me. Soon I'll have you bleeding to death under me like your mother Ichigo Kurosaki-my son born in darkness.


	2. Story Time

**AN- hey guys. As you may have noticed. I posted a similar story like this before last year. I deleated it, but now its back and hopefully better. I know where I'm going with it. Hopefully you will like it as much as you liked Cursed Howel. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 2

**RENJI'S POV**

"Can you believe he slept through the whole fourteen hour drive Rukia? Even I, the master of laziness can't do that. I'm jealous," I said with a little too much envy. I'm sure Rukia already thinks I'm a total couch potato.

"Will you hush Renji. We both know Ichigo's life is sorta hellish at the moment and he hasn't been sleeping well. I feel bad for him. Sometimes when I'm volunteering, I have to drug him to get him some sleep. Give him a break."

I didn't miss the sympathy or concern for Ichigo in Rukia's voice. That was normal. I felt the same way. Yet, I couldn't help feel like there was something else. Ichigo and her were almost a thing until he started pushing her away. Rukia just pushed back like her stubborn ass always did until she got exhausted. Then I came into the picture when I caught her. I paused-what she said she did to Ichigo registered in my head.

"Rukia-the fuck!" I glared at her. "And if you'd accidentally kill my best friend?"

"Will you ssshhhh,"she whispered feriously, "those nightmares are killing him, Renji. Ichigo needs to sleep. I had no choice, " she said with distress, "you would do it too if you saw him about to snap. Once he was working on some punk with a needle because he needed stitches. He kept trying to start another fight with the guy I was working on who got him there in the first place. Ichigo kept trying to get him to calm down and shut the hell up, but he wouldn't listen. There was some crashing noises. I ran in and Ichigo had the delinquent against the wall with one hand, and a bloody needle to his eye. I'm sure you would have done the same."

I whistled in awe. Damn, I've never seen or heard Ichigo act like that before now that I think about. Despite the abuse, Ichigo tended to protect the weak more than care about himself. But hell the guy probably deserved it. "What I don't understand," I finally said, "is why he won't put Isshin in rehab or just stay with us. I know we had to ask more than a million times already. Hell Ichigo can afford to send his sisters to a private school the way Ishida pays him."

"He has his reason. We should respect them and not but in," Rukia sighed.

At that moment, I seriously wanted to beat the shit out of Kuchki, Byakuya. He was the only type of person who could have taught Rukia that crap. Respect his reasons my ass I fumed.

Huffing out my frustration, I said "I love that you're so caring Rukia, but seriously you know Isshin takes it too far sometimes and you already do that with the illegal injections. Remember Ichigo almost died because of him. The damn bastered should be lucky I wasn't old enough at the time to beat the shit out of him. And you don't wanna go over there and just drag Ichigo's ass away from that place."

"I remember Renji," she paused for a bit as if trying to figure out if she should share so much, "it's just that Ichigo feels that he owes his dad."

I almost crashed us into a tree at that. If Ichigo hadn't needed the sleep I would have pulled over and beat some sense to his head. "For what? He's a shitty dad. All I'm saying is that if he gets drunk like that again, and he _is _going to try it again. He's going to have more fire arm this time because Ichigo is bigger then him. We should be there for him if it happens."

"And if it doesn't?" Rukia challenged. "Trust me Renji I feel the same way. Isshin is toxic to Ichigo."

I glanced over to see her on the verge of tears. I took one hand off the steering wheel and whined it away before it could fall then pulled over and gripped her in a tight hug. "Who knows," I finally say. " You and me bunny, we can only be there for him. As much as it pains both of us, we can't be there to protect him from Isshin or whatever else. Ichigo's a grown man."

I could protect Rukia physically, but emotionally was a whole different battle. I pulled out a tissue and wiped her face. Everytime she came home crying from work I knew she lost the war with death. The only pet Rukia owned was a white bunny named Snow. Kami if Rukia lost her my hugs and tissue wouldn't be able to stop the water works.

After that we drove in silence. The sun was setting and we needed to set camp before we lost anymore daylight. It tended to get cold up here even in the summer. I got out of the car and stretched out till every joint popped to my satisfaction.

"Do you want to stay in the car tonight or sleep under the stars with me, " I asked Rukia, "this maybe the only time we have left together until he wakes up. We can pitch his tent and leave him in here. We just have to make sure you don't start anything you can't finish. You're the one that has to be quiet." I teased.

I watched as Rukia's face turned a bright red as she blushed. It was the cutest thing in the world and I loved it.

"You'll be the one sleeping by yourself if you don't hurry,"Rukia hissed while rubbing her arms, "It's getting chilly."

"Can't I wake Ichigo for help. He's slept long enough, " I whinned.

All Rukia did was glare at me as if the answers was obvious. It was of course, but that didn't make me want to do it by myself.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I was dreaming again. That didn't make the things I dreamt about less true and feel less real. He was the hunter and I would always be his prey. When he gets a hold of me, he

_**will**_ eat me up, just spit me out like I was worthless and do it all over again. Knowing all too well I couldn't fight back; if I ran for help no one would believe me.

_WAKE ME UP! NOT THIS DREAM! I JUST CAN'T!_

Ten year old Ichigo was hiding in his dad's refrigerator where he stores the blood for patients. My heartbeat was running away from me. I couldn't seem to get enough air between my chocking sobs and blue lips to catch up with it. The added blood loss was in no way helpful. Earlier, one of Ishin's bullets landed in my leg. I couldn't

walk like a trapped animal. I had to use my shirt to stop the blood flow. Good news- I wasn't going to die from blood loss. That would have been a cruel death. Bad new- I was going to die from hypothermia.

"Your mother was so beautiful." Isshin's voice ranged out clearly. Which made me rethink that the bastered wasn't drunk at all, "She had hair just like yours. She wanted to have you more than anything. Her father didn't approve of us because I was human. He vowed revenge against your mother because she did what she felt was necessary so we could have you without fear towards your life. IF SHE HADN'T DONE WHAT SHE DID! MASAKI WOULD BE ALIVE!" Isshin shouted at the top of his lungs.

_Wake me up! Wake me up wake me up wake me up. _My fucking body wouldn't listen.

The sound of a gun shot went off in the house. I bit down on my hand to keep my sobs from giving me away, but I was so scared. I was only ten years old and Isshin was a monster when he started drinking past his limits. _What did I do to deserve this? I don't want to feel this again. _

"You were growing so well inside her. No complication-that was until she went into labor. There was too much blood. The room reeked with it and your mother was loosening her life-so pale. You were dead when you came into this world you know son. I got the fluid out your lungs and started CPR. You weren't responding to anything I did-that was until your mother Changed and growled. Thus, Ichigo Kurosaki was born and a few days later HE found her and killed her! Isshin laughed like a maniac. I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIED!

Another gun shot went off closer. He was going to find me! Somehow Isshin always found me. I wanted my mom like I always did because I knew she would protect me. I didn't bother to hide the sounds of my cry. Isshin was too drunk to gain any of his sense of reality. Had to be drunk to come up with some crap like this. The cuts from his blade was too deep. The punches he threw left me sore and blue. My hiding place was only sending me to an early grave from the cold.

"Don't worry son, daddy hears you, I'm going to make it go away like a good father."

I swallowed the bile in my throat and glared at the door where his voice came from with so much hate. I cursed Isshin for the shit he put me through every time he got drunk. I was sick of the beatings. I wasn't sure if it was the blood that surrounded me that made me see red or the anger, but I wanted to see Isshin in pain.

_Cast off your fear._

_Wake up._

I can't. What can I do against a gun to my chest?

_Wake Up!_

_Look forward._

_WAKE UP!_

I can't he's there waiting for me.

_Go forward._

_Stand still and you will age._

_Hesitate and you will die._

_...TOO LATE..._

The door was flung opened. The gun barrel pointed at my chest went off and I sprung free from the freezer, with a black pelt, fangs, and claws all begging to be plunged deep into Isshins body til he bled as heavily as rain.

I woke up clenching my chest from were the bullet flew threw me when I was younger. Even though the wound had long since healed, it pulsed in pain like it was yesterday. Anger still heated my blood and my hatred for my father was refreshed. Groaning, I stretched out on the seat and yawned. I hatted that dream as much as I hatted Isshin. It was the only one that I couldn't force myself to wake up from. Always reliving that fucking day. Despite that, I felt better then I had in months, but that last part of that dream was new. Everytime it ended with Isshin shooting me in the chest and leaving me in the freezer till he sobered up and started operating on me apologizing the whole damn time. And that animatistic voice that drove the need to kill Isshin? Where the hell did that come from? The pleasure of ripping into Isshin's warm fleshy throat gave me such bliss and the blood spraying into my mouth as I bit down. _I think I'm going to be sick._ I thought as my stomach rolled._ Kami, why is it so hot in here? The trucks not even on. _I grab the tail of my shirt getting ready to strip till I saw what I had on. I was wearing the fur coat, even the hood was on my head. _Okay. I could have sworn this was in the trunk of the truck_

I stepped out of and spotted my friends huddled close to a roaring fire in the dead of night. In our clearing we were surrounded by the thick forest. Above the sky was litter with a ton of stars that I wouldn't have been able to see in Karakura Town. Breathing in the clean air seemed to lift the weight of responsibilities off my shoulders. I could, for a bit, act like the college student I was.

"Speak of the devil,"Renji grinned when he spotted me walking towards them.

I broke into a yawn and stretched. "We're here already?"

"You slept like the dead man! Rukia would have had to check your pulse if you weren't snoaring so loud, " he laughed.

Rukia elbowed Renji, "stop teasing."

"You should have woke me. I could have helped drive, " I complained.

"Don't sweat it, besides you are just in time for a scary story." Renji did his best to make it sound horrific, but he came across sounding ridiculous and I couldn't help laugh with Rukia.

"Anyway, " Renji began, " By the laws of nature there is the hunter and the hunted. Even when humans claim to be at the top of the food chain, we are stilled hunted by illnesses and natural disasters. What if there are creatures out there that weren't prone to illnesses and were able to survive mother nature and above humans on the food chain?" Renji asked is a serious voice.

My attention was snagged, "Go on."

"The Ookami's were immortal creatures that answer to the call of the moon and driven by an unknown blood lust by a certain hunger, the taste for humans!" That time Renji's voice was pretty hunting. Goose bumps raised on my skin even though I was in the safety of my jacket. " It's not understood why, " he continued, "but the one thing people are sure about is that once they had a taste for it there was no going back. In human form the Ookamis would crave the flesh and blood and under the moon driven insane from the hunger."

The memory of my dream surfaced and I felt the color in my face drain. I wasn't known to have a weak stomach, but the last part of that dream and Renji's story were too similar. I watched him smile. Thinking my sudden weariness was due to his story. " Every full moon more and more of these creatures came to light. People were massacred, and tribes bloodline vanish from history. No one could understand why this was happening; thinking mother nature created them to control humans reproduction."

"If that was the case, where are they now," Rukia asked.

I looked over at her. Despite being near the fire and in my best friend's arms she was still shivering. Renji had the biggest smile on his face and I knew he was proud of his story. Must have gotten his desired effect.

"The Shinigamis," Renji said in a very prideful way.

"Soul Reapers? God of Death? I thought you said they were immortal? " I questioned.

"I never said Ookamis couldn't die. Shinigami willed special silver blades, forged from their soul to skin those creatures of their pelts-alive."

As Renji said this he pinned Rukia to the ground like he was a wolf and started to "devour" her neck.

Ruika laughed at his antics and tried to push him away, "that's not an answer."

He pulled up from her and gave her a dangerous smile, "When have you ever heard of werewolves being real besides in stories or even seen? Soul Reapers protected us."

As I stood, I brushed the dirt off and went for a walk knowing Renji would want some alone time with Rukia. The trail I was on I had walked countless times before. With out the moo light though I might have wondered off. The air chilled my breath the scent of pine and grass was relaxing. I should have grabbed some cloths and walk to the springs now that I thought about it. I wondered how my sisters were doing in Tokyo. There was a lot to do there so doubt they would have time to think about me. I thought about them fondly for a while until something else caught my attention. I was hungry. One rule on this trip was to hunt for food and live off the land; no store bought food allowed. There was a cabin I owned a few miles away if needed for emergencies. Like medicine I wouldn't be able to make by hand and other stuff. _Shit, I forgot my traps and knife._ This was going to be tough. Serching for food was going to be a pain in the ass.

More preditors would be out than prey. Forgetting to eat was a terrible habit I had and I was paying for it with immense hunger pains. I cursed. It's too chilly for anything that grew to be edible so that ruled out serching for berries, the water would be too cold for hand fishing so that was out of the question, and it would be a headache trying to catch anything bigger than a rabbit. I pulled my hood on tighter. Maybe if I looked like a wolf, I could think like one and hunt. I laughed at myself. _There's no fucking way I will catch anything with my hands!_

Sighing, I stopped to take a break and set down on a tree root closing my eyes. This didn't count as an emergency. A few hours weren't going to kill me. It might kill Renji though. I laughed at the thought and watched my breath swirl around in the air. This was perfect. I wouldn't have to deal with Isshin for a few days and I could relax. I thought about the last time I had sex or been irresponsible teen. That was with Inoue-chan before she was with Four Eyes in highschool...after Rukia. Renji on top of her flashed through my mind. Jealousy made me tense up and I did the strangest thing. I bared my teeth and growled at nothing, but I was suddenly unbelievably pissed which made no sense when I was clam just seconds ago. I opened my eyes to find that I was looking through my hood- the wolf's eyes. Confusion flooded threw me. When had thoughts halted as I saw the glow of the moon broke through the clouds and reviled itself. Without warning felt like I was being stabbed. I winced and tried to pull up my sleeve to see what bit me, but it wouldn't budge. In fact, that only seem to make the pain worse. The sensation was bearable at first. I gasped trying to handle the pain. Looking again at my arm this time I was bleeding, and to my disbelief the veins in my wrist were turning black! I tried to pull the jacket off to no aleave-the hood wasn't budging.

"What the fuck is-"

I choke on the words as air became lost to me as did my thoughts. The coat got tighter, but it felt like it was digging gorges into my skin and melting into my bones. Without warning the hood suddenly stretched over my face on it's own. I curled in on the pain and whaled. It felt like was skin was tearing apart and being invaded; not able to see. When my vision cleared, my gaze was at the moon again and I blacked out choking on the pelt.

* * *

**URUYU'S POV**

Ishida Uruyu watched, Kurosaki intently all night. He aimlessly walked around for a bit and then just set under a tree. Resisting the urge to Shift had my skin burning, and I wouldn't be able to hunt until they went to sleep. As much as I'd love to rip in to a humans throat at the moment, I didn't want it to be these guys. I'd went to school with them. It'd be awkward.

The only abnormal thing Kurosaki did was growled very furiously and that was what had my attention. For years I did this same routine and even worked with him. He's only shown aggression normal to that of a human. Ookamis' s were born not turned. So why was the sound he made animatistic. I looked closer at the coat that protected Kurosaki from the cold. Every so often it would twitch, but that could have just been movement from his breathing. If it was under its own will then my friend wasn't aware of it. I opened myself up to the lure of the moon and sniffed the air. The fur pelt was a wolf's. That I noticed right away, but I didn't want to call His Majesty without hard facts. One deep pull from the air and I had my answer.

**i know there are mistakes. Spelling and grammar. I am a notorious bad speller. I did my best to fix as many as i could find. **

**ANGELHINATA19 **


End file.
